Kingdom Hearts: Life Files
by Littlefaerie01
Summary: Ella Maria Watts, a girl living in a world that was made to protect her. She dreamed of breaking the walls around the Steam punk city and what was keeping them up. Her dream changed when she uncovered an old book, containing a spell that changed her life and everything about it.


It was denial. Utter denial. "No, this can't be! I was framed!" my voice carried far from where I stood. The ground beneath me started turning grey and my heart pounded heavily and hard against my ribs. My pace quickened as I gripped the handcuffs at my wrists, the cold metal my only reassurance. "This isn't fair! How can you do this?!" My fear heightened as the guards came towards me. In my confused manner, I began to get paranoid. my vision blurred, n the fear and panic I think i the haze and the chaos, I was able to hear the very sentence that ended my life. "Vanitas Aitoshi, you are hereby sentenced to death. Ordered by the Council. Your sentence will be held out immediately." He brought down the hammer, and suddenly I knew that there was no evading this fate. I was going to die.

{if you were to ask me what I remembered three years ago, or how old I actually was, you would not have gotten a straight answer. You see, I hardly remember anything past the day that I started remembering everything. Before that, nothing but darkness. All I remember is the grey walls and floors of where I used to be. it's been so long since I have seen the daylight. I had completely forgotten what it had entirely looked like. A;ll I can remember clearly now is the yellow eyes of my possessor. let me explain from the very beginning, right from the start. It was my fifteenth birthday.}

I woke to the sound of daylight streaking into the clockwork, shining gracefully over the thin bed sheets scattered all over the floor. Along with used wrappers, old books and broken toys, flashes of the stained glass made the floor seem as if I lived inside heaven, and not an abandoned clockwork tower. The distant chimes of a late church echoed in my ears. I sighed harshly, the cold air making frost against the glass. Another day, and another mission. Sitting up from the bed beneath the clockwork, I glanced out the frost-covered window into the dirty and metallic streets below. It was only ten in the morning, but the city was already sprawling with people. The flash of metal and the clanks of the workshops nearby made me shudder. The sky was covered with dark clouds, and as I glanced at the calendar hanging above the only window in the large room, I finally noticed the date. October 15, 2146.  
It was undoubtedly my birthday.

I never really regretted my birthday before, but this one was specially reserved just for me. Last year, the kitchen below had caught fire. The year before that, the whole place flooded. I wasn't looking forwards to this one. Hell, maybe the pipes will freeze 't get me wrong, I love my birthday. Everyone I knew asked me what I wanted, and I replied the same way: I wanted to go outside the Main Wall. What is it? I'll tell you the story. Long ago, after the long Keyblade War, Every world was demolished and destroyed by Kingdom hearts, unleashing all darkness within. it devoured cities, people, whole worlds, and what was left was remnants of what they were. A band of five people came together and took the remnants and made a whole new world, a world that knew neither Light nor dark. They called this place Yamino Nakano. They built it straight from the ashes and they made it seem almost like it was one world connected by others. To protect ourselves from what we called Kurai, we built a 50-meter wall around the entire city, guarded by metal human-like beings called Borantia. Nothing is allowed in, or out. We are born to die within the walls of this city.

Staring out into the dirty walls, I can see the trees over-top the wall. I wanted so badly just to see what was on the other side. That was all I wanted. I fixed my gaze upon the smoke far away, into the horizon over the wall. it was a smokey black, and it was a work of the Kurai. Because our world is made together from other remnants, they created from the old darkness that lurked deep within each world's hope to get into the city and tear it down to get back each piece of each world that we built ours from. The smoke only intensified towards the base before it was cut off by the deep, rust colored wall that corralled us in.  
My curiosity was only intensifying every second I wondered, and the more I wondered the more my curiosity wanted to explore the smoke stacks billowing from the endless forests that surrounded us.


End file.
